My Life Would Suck Without You
by cautious
Summary: Reminiscing old memories made her realized that her life would suck without him. TXG
1. Chapter 1

AN: THIS I MY 1ST FANFIC SO HOPE U LIKE IT!

* * *

Gabriella stirred awake as the sun hit her face. She groaned and rubbed her eyes groggily. She lay in her bed, before realizing today was Saturday. Not just any Saturday but Valentine's Day, Saturday. The day she had been dreading for weeks had finally came.

She lay there remembering last Valentine's Day.

flashback

She was still sleeping when she heard a crack and someone cussing silently. She then smelt the delicious smell of breakfast. She open one eye sleepily and met her boyfriends baby blue eyes.

"Morning, baby." Troy whispered against her lips.

"Hmmm...," she said as she peck his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her. "What you doing here?" she asked, stroking his face lovingly.

"Hmmmm... I guess you forgot what day it is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Friday?" she answered.

"Yes... but today's a holiday," he said but was only met with his girlfriend's confused face. "Cupids, hearts, chocolate, roses...?"

"OH!" she exclaimed. "I totally forgot!"

Troy chuckles and swooped down and captured her lips for the second time today but only longer than last time.

They pulled away out of breath.

Gabriella was about to pull his head down and reconnect their lips when Troy looked at his girlfriend's alarm clock and saw that it was 6:30 AM.

He pulled back and shook his head at her.

"Your NO fun." she said, pouting.

"We can have fun later but right now you need to eat your breakfast and then get ready for school."

The thought of the delicious smell she smelt earlier was forgotten until now.

"And I made your favorites," he said as he got up and lifted the tray he had place on her nightstand earlier and put it besides her.

"Oooo..." she said, licking her lips as she looked at her breakfast. Pancakes, sausages, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice, with a rose right next to the cup of orange juice.

Troy chuckles and cut a piece of pancake for her. "Say 'aaaaaaa'."

Gabriella giggles as she open her mouth and Troy stuffed the piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Mmmmm... this is good!" she said as she grab the fork from Troy and stuff down the rest of her breakfast, offering pieces to Troy, every once in a while.

They went to school and then after school they worked on homework 2 hours before Gabriella shoved Troy out of her house because she had to get ready for their date in 2 hours.

After their romantic dinner they went to the beach and walked around until the sun came down. After that they got back in Troy's car and they sped off to the Hiltons where they spent that night together making love.

* * *

Tears ran down her face as she thought of the past. She sat up and pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them. That was the past now. They broke up in September, few months ago.

They had gotten in a argument over a math problem and then words were said and then Gabriella ended it. She regretted ever breaking up with him. She was just getting tired of the argument they had been having for the past 2 weeks and decided that she couldn't take it anymore.

After that she drove to Taylor's house only to find Chad there. He was sitting on the couch watching TV with a pack of beer in front of him. They talked and somehow they both ended up drunk and then the next morning when they woke up to MASSIVE hangovers and Chad's pink afro. Gabriella had somehow managed to spray Chad's hair pink with 'Pink Hair Color Spray.'

She was glad that it would was out in few days. She knew pink was Chad's least favorite color.

After a while of crying she decided that crying was getting her nowhere. She found that out when both of her parents died.

She got up walked to the bathroom taking a long hot bath, trying to rid her mind of the one and only Troy Bolton.

After a hour she decided that a bath wasn't gonna help either. She got out and unplugged the drain. She sighed and grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapping it around herself.

She walked to her room and opened a drawer and pulled on her undergarments. After that she went to her closet and decided what to wear. She wanted something comfy. She grabbed a pair of white sweats that come down just below and knees, that said 'Hollister' in dark blue on one side. She then grabbed a red cami and then a white East High jacket and threw them on.

* * *

"TROYSIE! WAKEY, WAKEY!" Chad yelled in a high pitched, girly voice, not noticing the tent in Troy's boxers.

Troy groaned as he was awakened, therefore interrupting the erotic dream he had been having of the sexy Latina pleasuring him.

"Troysie..." Chad said once again in the same voice he had used, but only to receive a feeble, 'Go away.'

"Wake up!" he said getting impatient.

"No... Go bother someone else." Troy muttered, trying to go back to sleep to dreamland where the Latina will hopefully return to pleasure him.

"Get up!" he said, scoffing. A bright smile covered his face as his 'brilliant brain' came up with an idea. He walked out and to the bathroom down the hall. He then flicked on the light and walked over to the sink and grabbed a bucket. After that he, walked over to the bathtub and turned the cold water on. He put the bucket underneath the faucet and waited until the bucket was almost filled to the brim then walked back to Troy's room.

"I'm warning you now, Troy. Get up, or else..."

"Fuck off..." Troy mumbled, as he was still trying to go back to sleep.

"You deserve this then..." Chad said, turning the bucket upside down on his best friend.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Troy yelled, jumped up on his bed. At least the cold water was helping his erection.

Chad doubled over in laughter as he spotted Troy's boner.

Troy picked up the bucket that was filled with water and threw at his best friend's afro.

"OWWW! What the hell was that for!?" Chad muttered.

"For waking me up and dumping water on me." Troy said, walking out of his room to the bathroom to take a shower.

As he took off his boxer, he just wish his dream would come true. He wish he had went after Gabriella instead of letting her go. He wish that he could go back to that day and change everything. He wanted her back in his arms. He knew what he needed to do. He was gonna talk to her after he ate.

with gabriella

Gabriella got up and walked over to the sink and turned the water on and started to wash her bowl and spoon. Every move she made only made her more nervous.

While eating breakfast she realized that her life sucked without Troy in it and she was determined to get him back. She was gonna do everything she can to get him back.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella took a deep breath before opening her front door. She looked over at Troy's house before stepping outside and closing the door behind her. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket before looking over at his house once more. She then took another deep breath before she started to walk over to Troy's house.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was beyond nervous. She had NO clue what to say to him. And then there were the 'What if's.'

What if he was having fun with another girl right now? What if he just laughed in her face? And... What if he didn't want her anymore?

She breathed in again before considering running back to her own house. She knew that she would get nowhere doing that so she raised her hand and shut her eyes tight and rung the doorbell and looked down at her own feet.

Before she could even blink the door opened to reveal her ex-boyfriend's face.

"Brie?" Troy asked confused and stun. She had never talked to him since their breakup. But now, she was standing at his doorsteps... on Valentine's Day.

"Ummm... Can we talk?" She asked, biting her lower lip... something that she did when she was nervous. Something that Troy knew she did when she was nervous... Something that always turned Troy on.

"Actually I needed to talk to you too so... uhh... Come in." he said, knowing she was nervous. He opened the door wider and let her in. He closed the door behind him and walked to the living room with Gabriella behind him.

"So... uhh... what do you want to talk about?" Troy asked.

"You can go first?" she asked nervously. She knew that she want him back and putting it off wasn't gonna help. Even for a few minutes.

"Oh... umm... you can go first. I can tell you after your done?"

Gabriella sighed. "Fine. Ummm... I'm just gonna come right out and say it..."

After few minutes of silence it was broken by a loud squeal that sounded like a girls. "Troy!" Chad said running down the stairs, his hair bouncing. "Ther-e's a spi-spider in m-my ha-hair... Gabriella?" he said forgetting his spider problem.

Troy sighed and grabbed a piece of paper. He immediately spotted the spider in Chad's hair. He walked over and took the spider out. He than handed the spider that was in the paper to Chad. "Chad, can you go home? Me and Brie were talking."

"Oh... uhh... sure." he said looking at them hesitantly before walking out.

"So uhh... do you want to continue?" he asked, both of them not noticing that they were still standing.

Gabriella looked down at her converse.

Troy walked closer to her and hesitantly lifted a finger and lifted Gabriella's face.

Gabriella breath speed up as she felt Troy lift her face up. She looked up and looked into Troy's eyes, full of emotions.

Gabriella didn't know what made her do what she did next. It was like someone else took over her body.

She grabbed Troy's face and pulled it down and kissed him heatedly.

After Troy recovered from the shock he grabbed Gabriella's hip roughly and pulled her closer to him.

Troy pulled away and planted kisses on her neck. After a while he started to suck and nip, leaving his mark.

He bent down and picked her up.

She wrapped her legs and arms around him, as Troy started up the stairs, his lips on any bare skin he could find.

He kicked his bedroom door shut and lay Gabriella down on his bed before crawling on top of her.

*just show scene*

Troy fell onto the bed breathing hard. Both of them were silent for a while as they tried to contain their breathes. Not just that but neither of them knew what to say.

Troy turned on his sides facing Gabriella who was on her back. "So... uhhh... what do you want to talk about?" Troy asked stupidly. He knew he was ruining the moment and he knew the answer, but they just needed to straighten things out and that's all he could think of.

Gabriella sighed, she knew that she couldn't avoid this any longer.

She sat up on Troy's bed and leaned her head back. Soon after Troy followed suit.

"Well it's just that..."

"Just what, Brie?" Troy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well... I've been dreading today for weeks. But when I woke up and realize that it's Valentine's Day, all the stuff we did last Valentine's just came back then I let myself believe the fact that I miss you and that my life would suck without you Troy."

Troy looked over at her and pull her closer to him and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry for arguing with and letting you go." Troy mumbled into her ears.

"And I'm sorry for breaking up with. I was just getting tired of the arguments and I just couldn't stand it anymore. I just needed a break from that."

"Promise me the next time something like that happens again tell me and we'll work it out, k?"

"Does that mean we are back together?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Only, if your willing to take me back..."

"I love you so fuckin' much!" she said as she planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"I love you too. Now do you promise?" he said as a grin overtook his face.

"I promise." she said as she planted another kiss on his lips.

"Now, I hate the ruin the moment but what time is it?" Troy asked, looking over Gabriella's shoulder. "Hmm.. 3:25. How bout some late lunch?"

"Now you mention it, I'm hungry."

"Do you want take out?"

"Yup... Japanese."

Troy chuckled and got up and called the nearest Japanese restaurant.

They realized, after a few months of being without each other, that they had a lot to catch up on, that they missed each other tremendously and most important of all: Their lives would suck without each other.


End file.
